Chris (MIS)
Chris is a new character that appears in season 2 and recurring in season 3 of Mako: Island of Secrets. He serves as Mimmi's love interest and later boyfriend. He is portrayed by Taylor Glockner. Background Chris is a gentle young man who is passionate about the sea, its creatures and mysteries. He is first introduced in the season 2 episode ''The Job'' as an employee at the Marine Park. He first meets Mimmi when he finds her in an employee only part of the marine park and scolds her unaware that she is the guest of his boss Dr. Ross. This causes him to rub Mimmi off the wrong way at first. When Mimmi gets a job selling toys at the marine park, Chris attempts to offer some advice regarding her cart. Mimmi brushes him off only for her cart to roll out of control and crash. Chris offers Mimmi his help and she begins to soften up to him. Chris reveals that he has a strong passion for the sea and he desperately wanted to join the dolphin training program, but he had trouble making a connection. Mimmi offers to help him and he gets into the program with her help. The two if them then share a kiss, but nothing apparently would come of it when Mimmi finds out Chris will be away for three months. However, he assures her that they will see each other when he gets back and express his gratitude before leaving. He eventually gets the position as a dolphin trainer after going to a program for three months in San Diego. In season 3, Chris returns to the Gold Coast in the episode ''Seeing Is Believing'' to take up a position as a dolphin trainer at the Marine Park where he is soon reunited with Mimmi. He reveals that he became friends with a another trainee named Karl, who specializes in sharks. As Chris continues his work at the marine park, he and Mimmi continue their interest in one another. His interest in her grows as Mimmi demonstrates more of her connection with dolphins and he becomes keen to get to know her more. Eventually, Chris pucks up the courage to ask Mimmi out on a date and she happily accepts. Although the date goes great at first, it is spoiled by Ondina who is worried Chris will break Mimmi's heart the way Erik broke her heart and summons a rain storm. Mimmi is then forced to flee to avoid him seeing her as a mermaid. Believing that Mimmi left because she does not like him, Chris is left disappointed but accepting of the situation. However, things fall into place when Mimmi and Chris later attend a party at the cafe. The two admit their feelings for one another and finally become a couple. At some point off screen, Chris is introduced to Zac by Mimmi. Although, he is unaware that Zac is Mimmi's brother, Chris does notice how close to one another they are and has no problem with it. Zac in return, is happy that Mimmi has found a nice boyfriend of her own in Chris and they are both friendly with one another. However, Chris and Mimmi's relationship is strained when Chris grows bothered by Mimmi's apparent secrecy. As Mimmi continues to deal with the threat of the dragon and her growing belief that her mother is alive, she finds herself ditching dates with Chris such as watching a football game Chris played in and attending a book signing event with him where he sees her get thrown out. Although trying to be understanding and patient, Chris cannot help but be frustrated further when Mimmi is unable to give straight answers to him on why she left as he is starting to believe Mimmi does not really like him. He also grows continually suspicious that Mimmi is hiding something from him. Chris later talks to Zac hoping to get some answers from him since he knows how close they are. Zac tries to insist that Chris is overthinking things, but Chris is left unsatisfied with their discussion. When Chris next sees Mimmi and asks him what happened at book signing, Mimmi still refuses to tell him the truth. Fed up with her lack of honesty, Chris breaks up with Mimmi, leaving her heartbroken. In the series finale, Homecoming, Mimmi reveals to Chris that she is a mermaid. Chris is elated to learn that Mimmi is connected to his greatest passion: the sea. He then immediately reestablishes his relationship with her and they kiss. Trivia * He plays in a community football league. * Chris is the last person to find out about mermaids on the show, making him the 6th person to do so on the show and 12th overall (excluding Dr. Denman's team) in both H2O: Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids. Gallery File:Chris With Dolphin.png File:Tumblr nq6dz7nCXq1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Chris and Mimmi kissing (gif) File:28.png File:21.png File:22.png File:55.png Chris and Rikki.png 52b69abfc5020e25103e0d2202738703.jpg 9f7507e27b925798b8b5a18c39aae923.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Weilan Category:Secret keepers Category:Boyfriends Category:Supporting characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets